In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular. The explosion of technology has also continued. New ideas have emerged to mix together various software and hardware solutions to provide the user with intuitive experiences that simplify the use of these new technologies. Currently, with the influx of various smart devices as well as the emergence of software solutions for browsers, true platform independent communications may be possible.
Today, many major enterprises (e.g., retail stores, online stores, financial institutions, etc.) have mobile applications available to be downloaded and installed on mobile devices. These applications provide a fast and easy way for mobile device users to make online purchases from their mobile devices, anytime and anywhere.
The intention of these enterprises is to prompt their sales as well as to provide convenience to consumers via the mobile applications. To use mobile applications, however, it is assumed that the mobile device has an Internet connection. If the customer is not able to access a Wi-Fi network, the user must use cellular data minutes or bytes, for example, when launching the application, browsing products, and making any transactions with the application. Cellular data usage for communication over the Internet, however, is not free. Thus, some customers, for example, customers who purchase a limited monthly data usage (such as a low allowance of 75 MB or less per month), customers who have exhausted a monthly data allowance, or customers who have not purchased data service and do not have a Wi-Fi connection, may be reluctant or unable to take advantage of mobile applications for online shopping or other transactions.